How to write a Warrior Cats Fanfiction THE GOOD WAY
by Swagger Than You
Summary: This is how you ACTUALLY make one! Those fakeos that can't write are BUSTED! Anyways, this is NOT ENTIRELY my opinion. But some of it is. Ye. Hope this helps you, and you'll make the BEST fanfiction with this information!


How to write a good warrior cats fanfiction

 **This will be a story about how you write a proper warrior cats fanfiction that people are going to read and like. It can be a comic book, or a novel of your own making! But everyone, even I, an experienced young writer, could always use a tip or two once in a while. So, this will be all about many important notes to take while making your own fanfiction!**

 **Names**

Okay, I'm just going to go straight with the names; good names! Good names to me is anything really natural. I mean, it doesn't have to sound perfect to me so I can like it. But names that do work can be simple like Blackfur or Snowfur-not all of your cats can have interesting names, like Sweetbreeze or Swiftbreeze. Seriously, just simple names work. Even names like Graythroat, indicating the cat has a gray throat; Blackface, indicating the cat has a black face. Now, these cats don't have to be main characters with the suffix -face or -throat. Preferably, side characters in your Clan. Meaner names can be acceptable, but not like Birdbrain, or Featherhead. You see my point? Yes, you hopefully do! Now, to continue; in my warrior cats fanfiction, I have an interesting name-Twistedsky-and a more simple name-Badgerstripe-and they are both the main characters! So you see, either way, its no big deal actually. Just nothing like the cats don't know. They don't know gems like Sapphirepaw or Emeraldwhisker, and they don't know actual seasons like Autumnfire or Springbreeze. They don't know Twoleg objects like Carspeed, and why would a queen name their child "Monsterkit" anyways? Even foods are denied like Pearpaw and Peachflight, but Plumkit is okay because its used in SkyClan- _as a non daylight warrior name_. Daylight warrior names you _**NEVER**_ use unless you too have a daylight warrior system in your Clan yourself.

Good names: Swiftpebble, Talloak, Swanwing, Goosepaw, Snowkit, Sunkit, Twistedpaw, Fuzzyfur

Bad names: Destinywish, Heavenangel, Angelwings, Stardream, Heavenlywish, Emeraldsky, Monsterspeed, Carpaw, Starstar

 **Prophecy**

Ahh, prophecies. Okay I'm done with this fanfiction, it has a prophecy! No, seriously. Prophecies are so cliche. If you have a prophecy, that's okay just I won't bother reading it and I'll call it stupid. Prophecies are just so-cliche! Oh meh gurshhh! Prophecies like-Okay, here's a dumb prophecy compared to a good one-

Cats used: Flowerstem (good) and Oakpebble (bad)

Prophecy:

 _The flower is sometimes stronger than the mighty oak_

Or…?

 _A single stem of a beautiful plant can destroy an oak tree, mighty and tall_

See, I personally am not good with prophecies. But the second one was better than the first, dont cha' think? I personally, however, don't like prophecies. And don't do that stupid extremely obvious prophecy The New Prophecy used. That I seriously just guessed right off the bat. And "Fire alone will save our Clan" "New cat called Firepaw" Oh my God REALLY HARD TO GUESS ERINS! …Jeez.

Please no.

Please.

I beg of you.

 **Grammar**

Grammar-okay, yeah. I'm crazy- _ **INSANE**_ for grammar in books. Unless its a joke book, you should read this through and do the opposite of everything I say and thats just swag. But, grammar is so important in a real book. People don't like reading something like:

 _Goosekit was almst an aprentice! Hw is so excited an he cannout waite to become an aprentice._

When they can read…

 _Goosekit was almost an apprentice! He was so excited and he cannot wait to become an apprentice.._

Okay, seriously. Honestly I may have over exaggerated the first one. But some people actually do it! Careful! Can't spell a word? Google it. Always look back through your chapter before you publish, get a friend to read it, or quickly scroll through and check what's underlined in red. Thats why I like to use Google Docs for my writing. Its really useful, perfect!

 **Climax**

Oh. My. God. I HATE reading rushed books!

Okay, so when you write your story, you have to make it have lots of buildup. Wait till chapter 5-10 to get to your main point. Preferably, you'll make chapters of 3-5, maybe 6-10 pages long. Make the first few just introducing your characters with very little intensity. Once your main character's personalities and traits have been thoroughly explained, you can start doing battles and stuff like that, where your cats are endangered. Death shouldn't be too soon; the Erins killed off Redtail and it wasn't sad just because we didn't know who exactly Redtail was at the time, and if he was good or bad. Bluestar didn't even make us sad for him dying, just that the Erins were too stupid to let us read up on who he is and why he is so fantastic. For those of you not familiar with the word climax, it means the interesting, main point of your story. Googled it already? Good for you!

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wai-BAM! That's how we flow. So, essentially, you won't start off with an exciting story-I mean, in some cases its okay. But make it short and confusing, then make your story happy till that climax part returns a few more chapters through. I think you understand now.

So, that's all for now folks! If I need anything to be added I'll add it. You can send me a link to your warrior cats fanfiction if you'd like me to read it, and I'll get straight to that and I'll review and tell you what some things are that you need to change. Huge battles and important prophecies and dark omens aren't required to make your story any more interesting than it actually is! I prefer none of those in a story! My warrior cat fanfiction is called "Seppuku". For those of you who know that term, IM SORRY BUT ITS A PERFECT FIT ACTUALLY! :(

Byeeee

P.S If you don't know then maybe read my fanfiction without knowing, it'll be WAAAY more interesting.


End file.
